


A new world

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Sapphic September, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Rin hurt everywhere, which was decidedly odd as she was sure she'd be dead.





	A new world

Rin hurt everywhere, which was decidedly odd as she was sure she'd be dead. She just laid there for a while, eyes to the bright blue sky, wallowing in her misery. Until the sent of ocean woke her up. She had been nowhere near the ocean.

 

Quickly springing upright, Rin whimpered as she aggravated her sore muscles.

 

She was on a beach and ahead of her the unfathomable wide ocean opened up. 

 

Rin simply stared, stupefied, for a while. Unable to believe what her senses told her. 

 

“Hey! Good to see you’re up!” came a bright voice.

 

When she turned to look, Rin saw a young redheaded girl running at her, behind her an older woman approached much more dignified. But both had warm, approachable, smiles. 

 

“I was so worried, you weren’t moving so I got mom. I’m not that great of a heler yet, but one day!” the young girl declared passionately.

 

Rin just started mutely. She felt so lost. Where was she?

 

“Oh? You’re in Uzu! I’m Karin, who’re you?” Karin asked, apparently Rin had said it outloud. 

 

“Uh-Rin…”

 

“Nice to meet you, Rin,” Karin said, honest smile spreading her cheeks wide. 


End file.
